1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the driving capability of an amplifier, and more particularly, to a method for controlling the driving capability of a source driver of an LCD device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are flat panel displays characterized by their thin appearance, low radiation and low power consumption. LCD devices have gradually replaced traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, and have been widely applied in various electronic products such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), flat panel televisions, or mobile phones.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD device 100 includes a PCB board 110, a timing controller 120, a source driver 140, a gate driver 160, and a plurality of pixels 180 arranged in an array. When the LCD device 100 has larger panel size, has higher resolution, or operates at a higher frame rate, the driving capability of its source driver for charging the pixels has to be enhanced.
Hence, improving the driving capability of the source driver 120 and reducing power consumption have become considerations for the future.